descentfandomcom-20200213-history
Training
A hero who visits a Training Ground in the train circumstance may purchase one skill upgrade, or up to two trait upgrades, by spending coins and XP as described under “Hero Upgrades”. Each city’s Training Ground can only help heroes learn particular traits and skills. The icons beneath the city’s name banner on the Terrinoth map represent the traits that can be learned at its Training Ground. Skills Hero Upgrades Heroes can improve their capabilities in a variety of ways over the course of an Advanced Campaign. The sections that follow detail the ways they can be upgraded. Trait Upgrades Heroes can improve their traits when they go to a Training Ground in the training circumstance, or when the party takes a game week Recuperate/Train action on a Secret Master Area. In these cases, a hero can add an extra black power die to one of his traits, upgrade one of his black power dice to a silver power die, or upgrade one of his silver power dice to a gold power die. As always, no hero may ever have more than five power dice in any trait. Whenever a player upgrades a trait, he takes the appropriate upgrade token and keeps it with his hero sheet. These tokens are placed in his hero box at the end of each game session to track of his current traits. It costs 500 coins and 15 XP to add a new black power die, 750 coins and 20 XP to upgrade a black power die to a silver power die, or 1,000 coins and 25 XP to upgrade a silver power die to a gold power die. There are two restrictions on trait upgrades: First, in order to add or upgrade a power die, the relevant trait (Melee, Ranged, or Magic) must be taught at the hero’s current location. The Terrinoth map indicates which traits can be improved in which cities, while all traits can be trained at any Secret Master Area. Second, trait upgrades are limited based on the current campaign level. In a Copper campaign, a hero can upgrade a maximum of three of his black dice to silver dice, and may not upgrade silver dice at all. In a Silver campaign, a hero can upgrade as many of his black dice to silver dice as he wants, but only a maximum of three of his silver dice to gold dice. In a Gold campaign, a hero can upgrade as many of his black and silver dice as he wants, but only a maximum of one silver die to a gold die. Skill Upgrades Heroes can learn new skills when they go to a Training Ground in the training circumstance, or when the party takes a game week Recuperate/ Train action on a Secret Master Area. A new skill’s cost in coins and XP depends on the number of skills the hero had before, according to the table below. Once the appropriate cost is paid, the hero player takes the appropriate skill card, as normal. A hero cannot learn more than five skills total. Remember, also, that heroes can only learn skills that are available in their current location – see the “Skill Availability by Location” box. Secret Training When the party takes a game week Recuperate/Train action at a Secret Master Area, a hero can increase either his maximum wounds by 4, or his maximum fatigue by 2. This may be done only once at each campaign level, and each hero may increase either his wounds or his fatigue – but not both – at each campaign level. Once the appropriate cost is paid, the hero player takes the wound or fatigue upgrade token that corresponds to the current campaign level.